lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
War of Wrath
The War of Wrath, or the Great Battle was the final war against Morgoth at the end of the First Age which finally defeated him. It was the largest battle of the first age and possibly the largest battle to ever have taken place in Middle-Earth. History Background By the early sixth century of the First Age Morgoth had become mighty and uncontested in Middle-earth, not least because of the strife among the Ñoldor, and was master of all of the north and the Beleriand, save for the havens in Arvernien. The mariner Eärendil, by the guidance of a Silmaril which he wore on his forehead, searched and came to Valinor, on behalf of the two kindreds (that of Elves and Men), begging the Valar to pardon and aid the enthralled Elves and Men of Middle-earth. The Battle The Valar were moved by Eärendil's plea, and along with the Vanyar and the remaining Ñoldor in Aman, came to Middle-earth in a mighty host. Of the Teleri of Alqualondë, they granted the use of their ships to the powers of Aman, but none would aid the Ñoldor in Middle-earth, remembering the Kinslaying of their people long ago. The great force of Aman marched across Beleriand, and met the terrible forces of Morgoth in the plains of Anfauglith. The host of the Valar utterly destroyed the Orc armies of Morgoth and most of the Balrogs with minimal casualties although a few balrogs fled and hid themselves in the deep places of the world. While the Three Houses of Men or the Edain fought with the Valar, many other Men from the East fought for the forces of Morgoth and were either destroyed or fled back to the far eastern parts of Middle-earth where they became Kings of lesser men. Facing final defeat, Morgoth, in a last desperate effort, released his last ultimate weapon, the winged Dragons, which had never been seen before, and the terror of that onslaught was like a great storm, and they drove the Valar back and destroyed nearly the entire great force. Just as it seemed the battle was lost, Eärendil came with his sky-ship Vingilot, along with the Eagles of Manwë led by Thorondor. In the skies above Angband, they contested with the dragons, slaying most of them despite many losses themselves. Eärendil himself slew their captain, the mighty Ancalagon the Black, who broke the towers of Thangorodrim in his fall. (A prophecy given in Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth in Morgoth's Ring gives the slaying of Ancalagon to Túrin instead.) Aftermath Morgoth was finally captured in the deepest dungeon of Angband and bound again with his old chain Angainor; the two Silmarils still in his possession were taken by the Maia Eönwë, the herald of Manwë and guarded (whence they were later stolen by Maedhros and Maglor) and Morgoth's crown was beaten into a collar for him. He was taken to Aman, tried and executed. Thusly he lost his form in Arda and, with his spirit still bound by enchanted Angainor, he was thrust past the Doors of Night, into the Void. There he remains until the Last Battle and the Day of Doom, and those doors are forever guarded by Ëarendil. Only then, when he escapes, shall he be utterly destroyed. The wreckage of the war was immense; most of the land west of the Blue Mountains (Ered Luin) was laid waste and soon after sank beneath the waves. The remaining elves were bidden by Ëonwë to return with him to the lands of Aman. Most of the Elves went into the West, while others still refused the summons and rather journeyed eastward where they would become lords of the remaining Eldar or those elves who still dwelt in the east, such as the Silvan Elves. Galadriel and Celeborn as well as Elrond were among these. For those men of the Edain, who fought for the host of the Valar, they were granted to them the land of Númenor (in the full Quenya form Nùmenórë). This land was neither of Aman nor of Middle-earth, but was indeed closer to Aman. References *The Silmarillion: Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath *The Atlas of Middle-earth pgs. 32-3 External link * ru:Война Гнева Category:Battles Category:War of the Jewels